


Dangerous Ties

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: The Mark of Cain is completely taking over Dean. You try to help save him from himself which leads to some disastrous consequences. [set during 10x22 + 11x23]





	Dangerous Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: moc!Dean, blood, violence + brief fighting, character death[s], angst, feels (idek, maybe have some tissues handy?)

**_‘I’m_ ** _ bleeding out _

_ Said if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down _

_ I’ll bleed out for you _

_ So I bear my skin and I count my sins _

_ And I close my eyes and I take it in _

_ And I’m bleeding out _

_ I’m bleeding out for you’ _

It was eerily quiet as you walked down the stairs of the bunker, the silence only causing more dread and fear to build inside you. Ever since Dean received the Mark of Cain, you could see him changing- as much as you wanted to fight it and deny it, you were fighting a losing battle and you knew it. But you loved him. You couldn’t bare to lose your boyfriend, you couldn’t bare for Sam to lose his brother. You were going to save Dean Winchester, even if it was the last thing you were to do in this god forsaken world.

“Cas?” you felt your heart sink in your chest as you saw the angel, your friend, lying on the floor, his face bloody and beaten. Quickly rushing to his side, you knelt beside him, your eyes falling onto the angel blade that had been stabbed into a stack of books beside his head.

Letting out a pained sigh you surveyed the rest of the room, the whole place was a total mess, books everywhere, along with two bodies. One of them just a boy.

“Hey, you’re okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” after helping him to sit up, you pulled your phone from your jacket pocket about to call Sam when Cas held his hand over yours.

“D-dean,” he choked, blood running down his lips as he tried to speak, the sound of approaching footsteps now coming your way.

Dean was still here.

Giving him a small reassuring nod, you helped him rest back on the ground before grabbing the blade and placing your phone in his hand.

“You shouldn’t have come here, Y/N,” Dean’s voice gruff and emotionless as he spoke.

 

_ ‘When the day has come but I’ve lost my way around _

_ And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground _

_ When the sky turns gray and everything is screaming _

_ I will reach inside _

_ Just to find my heart is beating’ _

 

You got to your feet, trying to ignore the fleeting panic in your chest at the sight of him, there were splatters of blood across his face and clothes, he looked so drained, so empty. 

This just wasn’t your Dean.. not anymore.

“We’ve got the book, Dean. We can find a cure.”

He let out a short scoff, shaking his head to himself as he took a couple of steps towards you, your grip on the angel blade instinctively tightening. “You lied to me, sweetheart. You all lied to me,” his dark gaze locked onto your own as he spoke, “there will be a price for this cure. Hell, if there even is a damn cure. So, no. I’m not interested.”

You held your breath for a fleeting moment, the tears pricking in your eyes in your frustration. “You have to be interested!” you shouted back, fist clenched by your side. “You’ve killed innocent people, Dean. You’ve changed.”

“I’ve killed monsters,” he deadpanned.

You shook your head. “No. You’re becoming one,” your voice barely audible, the words hurt to say a loud, but it was hardly a lie. It broke your heart to see him like this, to see him become this person.

His tongue flicked out between his lips as he avoided your gaze for a moment.  “I don’t need to listen to you. We’re done,” he went to turn away but you grabbed his arm, your hold stopping him in his tracks.

Everything seemed to happen in a quick flash as he spun on his feet, your hand holding the angel blade up in front of your body in a defensive stance.

“If I’m such a monster, why don’t you just kill me?” he challenged, his demeanour cold and uncaring as he squared up to you.

“I’m going to save you.”

“Yeah? Good luck with that.”

 

_ ‘You tell me to hold on _

_ Oh you tell me to hold on _

_ But innocence is gone _

_ And what was right is wrong’ _

 

His hand went for the weapon but you were quick to jump back, the fear soon coursing through you like a freight train as he came at you once again, anger and determination covering his features. You swiped at him with the blade as he reached you, making sure to only cause a flesh wound across his arm in an attempt to slow him down, to give you some short advantage.

A low grunt left his throat at the impact across his skin, and Cas’ pained shout rang across the room, helpless to do anything as Dean snatched the blade from your grip before you had a chance to attack again. Within seconds, you felt the cold steel pierce through your stomach, white hot pain racing through your body as Dean drove the angel blade into you. He caught you in his arms as your fell against him, tears streaming down your face as you gasped out, struggling for breath.

With the strength you had left, you gripped onto his bloody shirt, glazed eyes looking up at him, his cold exterior seemingly melted away as he realised what he’d done.

“Y/N.”

“It- it’s OK. I-I love you, Dean Winc-Winchester,” you coughed, crying out in pain as Dean pulled the blade away, the pain slowly fading out to nothingness as you lost more blood, your eyes drifting out of focus and soon being consumed by the pitch black shadows.  

A distraught shout left Dean’s lips as your lifeless body collapsed to the floor, his arms still holding you.

 

_ ‘Cause I’m bleeding out _

_ Said if the last thing that I do _

_ Is to bring you down _

_ I’ll bleed out for you’ _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

##  _ Some time later… _

**_“Dean_ ** , you gave me what I needed most. I want to do the same for you.”

The hunter stood watching in both awe and confusion as Amara and Chuck evaporated in clouds of white and black, disappearing into the skies, his mind racing as he tried to process Amara’s words and what they could possibly mean.

                                 ————

You furrowed your brows in confusion as you suddenly appeared in some sort of empty field after being engulfed by a flash of white, only moments before you had been sitting in an arm chair opposite Bobby Singer as he shared his all time favourite bourbon with you and the Harvelle’s, the four of you sharing memories in a room of Heaven.

“What the hell,” you murmured, trying to figure out where you even were and why. “Hello?” you called out. “Anybody here?”

You turned on your heels as you heard rustling from the bushes behind you, your breath caught in your throat as you set eyes on Dean.  _ Your _ Dean.

_ “Y/N, _ ” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes, a vast array of emotions chasing through him all at the same time at the sight of you standing there in front of him, in the same clothes you’d been wearing that dreaded night.

Cautiously, you walked towards him as he did the same, the pair of you trying to process this whole thing. You brought your hand up to his face as you stood toe to toe with him, his skin warm and soft beneath your touch. He leant his face against your hand, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he let out a choked breath,

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so-”

“-Shh, it’s OK, I’m here.” you wiped away his tear with a gentle brush of your thumb. You knew right there and then that the Mark had gone, that the man you loved was right here, and you were back- you were alive and together again.

He pulled you towards him, pressing his lips to your own in a desperate kiss, one that was full of emotion and relief. It was something to prove this was all real, that you were really back and that Dean didn’t need to relive the horror of causing your death every single night.

You gave him a soft look as you both broke apart, having missed the sight of him every single day since you’d been gone.

“I am kinda curious how I am here right now though,” you admitted, a part of you nervous about what the cause of your resurrection was.

He wiped a hand over his face before taking your hand in his, “I’ll explain everything, I promise,” he led you through the field, finding the closest car that could be hot wired.

You stood there watching him in slight amusement, “I hope nothing happened to Baby.”

“She’s back home,” Dean chuckled softly, “Man, Sammy’s gonna have the shock of his life when he see’s the two of us.”

 

_ ‘So I bear my skin, and I count my sins _

_ And I close my eyes, and I take it in _

_ And I’m bleeding out _

_ I’m bleeding out for  _ **_you.’_ **


End file.
